Ecogainder
Ecogainder (エコガインダー Eco-Gender) is an environmental-themed supehero robot and is the main titular character featured in the 2008 Tokusatsu televison series, Ecogainder, as well as being the main protagonist in Ecogainder II, Ecogainder OX and Ecogainder REBORN. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Ecogainder has a basic personality, as he is a hero with a strong sense of justice and is utterly devoted to protecting the environment while teaching the importance of the global environment to the children. He is a very noble, kind-hearted and is almost always polite, even during battle. He likes to be clean and tidy as well and likes making speeches to teach others about the environment. History Backstory In the future, Earth's environment was doing very badly and was near destruction. In order to stop this all, Ecogainder was built and sent back to the past so that he could preserve's Earth environment and stop environmental destruction. Unfortunately, the Eco-Crushers, which is a part of the evil that promotes the environmental destruction of the Earth in order to interfere with the activities of the Ecogainder, sent out Mudaana and Hakais to try to plant children's consciousness of environmental destruction. After many battles with the Eco-Crushers however, Ecogainder was soon able to defeat the Eco-Crushers, with Mudaana and Hakais soon leaving the Eco-Crushers. From then on, Ecogainder would then battle with the second group of the Queen Deathgaia, Ecogainder X, the second wave of the Eco-Crushers and the Eco-Destroyers. After many long battles, the Eco-Destroyers were then finally gotten rid of, rescuing the Earth's environment at last. Ecogainder however decided to stay in the past, so that he could help out in case more threats would come down the road sooner or later. Debut: Toxic City Ecogainder made his first appearance in Las Vegas, to stop the pollution monster known as Neo Hedorah from destroying the area's environment. As Neo Hedorah was about to blast the KTB again, then all of a sudden, something blast of green energy shoots at Neo Hedorah's back; Out from the skies came a green robot humanoid, flying down to help The KTB and to combat the pollution monster; it was Ecogainder!! Neo Hedorah then roared at both opponents, throwing tar globs against Ecogainder, to which Ecogainder flew away from just in time. The KTB then fired it's rockets at Neo Hedorah, dealing some major damage against him. The KTB then jumped on the pollution kaiju, slamming on him, punching him repeatedly, followed by Ecogainder by hurling many Ecology Sparks against him. Neo Hedorah got hit by the Ecology Spark, and then slammed his slimy fist, striking against The KTB and sending him flying against a few buildings back. The KTB then landed against a building, but then fired a destructive blast from it's chest at the pollution monster, followed up by Ecogainder firing his Ecology Beam against Neo Hedorah, causing a massive explosion. Weakened from the blasts, Neo Hedorah then transformed into his flying form and flew away. Ecogainder then congratulated The KTB for helping out and fighting against Neo Hedorah. After that Ecogainder then flew off and headed elsewhere. The Rise of the Ooze Pt. 1 Ecogainder made an appearance to stop Ivan Ooze on ground while Baragon 2001 and KyodaiGoji fought off Ivan Ooze's monsters and Oozemen. Ecogainder flew and fought off against Ivan Ooze for a while, but he was then captured and slimed on, then being kicked across the ground, defeating him. As he got back up, Ivan Ooze and the Oozemen were then gone. Ecogainder afterwards then flew off, heading elsewhere. Arsenal * Eco-Sensibility Circuit: Gives Ecogainder the ability to tell if something is harmful to the environment. It was damaged during one of his battles with the Eco-Crushers and Professor Katagiri had to activate the backup circuit so Ecogainder could continue his mission. * Ecology Beam: A Specium-Ray style attack that cleans the environment. It is used to defeat the Eco-Crushers at the end of every episode. * Flight: Ecogainder can fly at Mach 9. * Super Strength: '''Ecogainder is very strong; capable of fighting against kaiju and holding his ground against them even though he cannot sizeshift. * '''Super Speed: '''Ecogainder can dash at very high speeds. * '''Ecology Spark: '''Ecogainder can shoot out powerful sparks made up of green energy and hurl them against his opponents; they explode once on impact. Weaknesses * '''Eco-Destruction: If his Eco-Sensibility Circuit is damaged, then Ecogainder will become confused and operate dysfunctionally, as well as become weaker. Trivia * Ecogainder's voice in the original series originally sounded much more natural and did not sound robotic. In everything else starting with the Ecogainder II, Ecogainger would speak with a robotic filter, making him sound more like a robot. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Robots Category:Earth Defender Category:Lawful Good Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Tokusatsu Superhero Category:Flying Characters Category:Kaijin Category:TV Show Character Category:Heroes Category:Protector Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)